


Sweet Escape

by adistantdreamer



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Protective Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantdreamer/pseuds/adistantdreamer
Summary: During a prolonged break from the limelight, Chris and his wife Violet welcome their first baby into the world. It's all they've ever wanted, and yet parenthood proves to have its own surprises and challenges in store.





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

The pain came in unbearable waves, curling the pretty redhead in on herself.

“Try and relax, Violet. Tensing up won’t help. Breathe through those pains,” the kind doctor at the end of the bed busied herself, preparing her sterile field with a variety of tools to help deliver the imminent arrival. It wouldn’t be long now.

Violet let out a somewhat inhuman growl, arching her back as tears finally breached her eyes and dripped down rosy cheekbones. Blindly, she reached out to her side, fingers flexing and searching for something to grab onto.

The warm weight of his hand settled into her palm, a little clammy, but welcomed. Her dainty fingers curled around his large digits, squeezing tightly with long nails digging into his skin. His free hand wove into her the roots of her thick hair, gently scratching and massaging her scalp beneath her messy bun. His little kitten, he called her, after discovering her love for it in their early days of dating.

“Chris…” Violet keened, breaths coming out in broken pants. The sensation of having her pelvis ripped in two was enough to knock the breath from her lungs, making her chest heave.

Seeing her in so much pain was almost unbearable for him, and knowing he couldn’t truly help her didn’t aid his increasing anxiety, “keep breathing Vi. You’ve got this, sweet girl.”

Then her green eyes popped open, sparkling and fierce. Chris found himself praying that their son or daughter inherited those.

“Please. Please, make it stop,” she begged weakly as the waves subsided. 

However, she knew all too well it would return quickly, just as it had for the past sixteen hours. The pain always came back with a vengeance too, ramping up in intensity with every wave.

Chris gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile, “you’re almost there, sweetheart, I promise. It’ll be over soon.”

Violet closed her eyes in exhaustion, head falling back against her pillows. Chris cast a worried glance at Doctor Adams. The doctor simply gave him a soft smile and beckoned Chris over just as another contraction struck Violet’s petite body. Leaning round to peer between his wife’s thighs nervously, Chris took in a sharp breath.

Between her legs, a tiny, rounded top of a head was already visible. Chris felt his knees wobble at the sight of the dark, matted down wisps of hair atop the baby’s head.

“Jesus,” he breathed, eyes widening in amazement at what Violet’s body was capable of.

“She’s pushing already,” Doctor Adams said quietly, not wanting to disturb Violet as she let out another wail and bore down instinctively.

Chris’ heart surged with pride and sympathy as he watched her body contract and the baby’s head continue to slip free. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

“Violet, baby,” he breathed, completely in awe of her.

Once he was back at her side, his fingers found their place on the crown of her head again, supporting her as she leant forward against the pain, groaning deep in her chest.

The contraction subsided, and Doctor Adams smiled reassuringly at the younger woman, “You’re doing so well, Violet. Do you want to feel?”

Violet looked stunned and a little confused but she nodded, letting Doctor Adams take her hand and guide it down between her legs.

“Oh, God. Oh my God,” she panted, eyes wide as she felt her child for the very first time.

Through a sudden sob, she laughed joyously, fingers resting gingerly on the top of her baby’s head. Feeling the firmness of their skull beneath the slick dampness of the obvious strands of hair was by far the most surreal moment of her life.

Chris couldn’t help but kiss her, and she tiredly reciprocated, moving her hand from between her legs to brace on the bed again. All of a sudden, every instinct she had was screaming at her to get the baby out.

“Are we ready to meet Baby Evans?” Doctor Adams asked the pair. A playful smile belied just how much she adored her job.

“Hell yes,” Chris laughed on behalf of them both, as Violet was still working hard to concentrate on the steadily building pain.

Her eyebrows were knitted together, and her lips parted in a silent cry of pain, yet Chris thought she had never looked more beautiful.  _ Like a warrior _ , he thought.

Doctor Adams gently nudged Violet’s legs back so that her thighs almost touched her chest, bending them at the knee. She urged her to hold behind her left knee with one hand and instructed Chris to do the same with her right. He noticed how Violet’s tired muscles twitched and trembled beneath his fingertips.

“Keeping your legs pulled back will help baby on their way. It’ll make things much easier for you,” Doctor Adams explained, settling back onto her stool between Violet’s legs, “I think some good pushes on the next few contractions should do the trick. Nice and easy for now though, Violet, until baby’s head is out completely. Understand?”

Violet nodded, taking in deep breaths through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Chris watched as her sweat-slicked forehead furrowed, green eyes closed and the pretty slope of her jaw tightened as she clenched her teeth. She held her breath, beginning to push again.

Suddenly, the pain increased in intensity, and Violet’s mouth opened in a wide ‘o’ shape, letting out a strangled and slightly panicked yelp.

“It’s Baby’s head, Violet. You need to push through it as best as you can,” Doctor Adams explained the new sensation calmly, stroking Violet’s shin, “I know it hurts. This is probably the hardest part. Good girl...you’re doing so well.”

Chris moved his hand down to the nape of Violet’s neck as she curled in on herself. She wailed at the top of her lungs as she pushed as hard as she could, desperate for the pain to subside as quickly as possible. Doctor Adams chanted praise, and Chris’ breath quickened as his gaze flicked down between Violet’s legs once more. He was just in time to see his child enter the world.

There was a gush of liquid along with the baby that covered Doctor Adams’ scrubs, but she clearly didn’t mind. She beamed at the couple, standing from the little stool and bundling the slippery infant onto Violet’s bare belly.

Violet gasped and sobbed in a combination of relief and agony. Shakily, her hands came to rest over her baby, head flopping back onto the pillow in exhaustion. Every part of her ached more than she thought was possible.

“Congratulations,” Doctor Adams said warmly, beginning to vigorously rub the baby’s torso with a warm white towel that quickly stained pink, “time of birth is 2:36am.”

Warm tears fell down Chris’ cheeks as he watched Doctor Adams continue to rub at the baby’s back and chest. Finally, the baby opened their lungs and mouth and let out the single most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

“What do we have, Daddy ?” Doctor Adams prompted over the baby’s warbling cries, lifting the tiny leg up and out of the way.

Chris’ eyes widened and he let out a deep laugh, tears falling even faster as the baby’s gender was finally revealed.

“It’s a  _ boy _ ,” he choked out.

Violet lifted her gaze to his and smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on his wife’s face. Leaning down to press his lips against hers and cupping her cheeks in warm hands, Chris shut his eyes, relishing their first kiss as parents. They parted, with the saltiness of tears lingering on their lips, and peered down as Doctor Adams clamped the baby’s umbilical cord with a plastic clip.

She fetched a pair of sterile scissors from her tray and offered them to Chris with a knowing smile. With an admittedly shaky hand, he followed the doctor’s instructions and snipped through the surprisingly spongy cord.

“Do you want him on your chest, Mommy?” Dr Adams asked over the baby’s loud cries.

When Violet nodded vigorously, Chris helped her unfasten her gown at the shoulder and move it aside so that Doctor Adams could shift the baby up to lay on her bare breast. Violet sighed at the warm weight of her tiny son against her skin, holding him to her tightly and smiling as a warm blanket was draped over them both.

“Congratulations to you both,” Doctor Adams said softly. She nudged the edge of the towel away from the newborn’s face, “he’s absolutely beautiful.”

Violet looked up at her doctor, whispering a genuine ‘thank you’. Doctor Adams smiled and rubbed Violet’s shoulder before beginning to tidy up, giving the new little family some space.

Tucking her chin to her chest, Violet made a little shushing noise that made Chris’ heart swell. He could see the motion of her hand gently rubbing the baby’s back beneath the blanket in an attempt to soothe him.

“It’s okay, baby boy. Mama and Daddy are here. Oh, I know, baby. Mama’s got you,” she cooed tiredly, voice low and gentle over the baby’s cries. His swollen lips were open in a little ‘o’ shape and trembling as he wailed, and Violet couldn’t help but think he was the most gorgeous little baby she had ever seen.

Violet watched as Chris leaned in and pressed a kiss to their son’s wrinkled forehead, clearly unfazed by the sheen of bodily fluids coating his skin, “hey there, little guy. I'm your Daddy.”

The baby’s face wrinkled at the sensation of Chris’ beard against his soft skin, but he didn’t seem distressed by the new feeling. If anything, having Chris speak to him and make his presence known seemed to help.

Chris watched his little boy’s face as he finally began to calm down, apparently soothed by the depth of his voice combined with the warmth of his Mama’s chest. Chris couldn’t help but think that the little squeaks that came next were the cutest sound he had ever heard.

“I love you, Boston,” Violet whispered, bringing Chris’ gaze back to her.

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and he brought his lips to hers. That kiss held every ounce of love he had for her, and more. It held the admiration he had for her after watching her go through an admittedly turbulent pregnancy, growing and stretching while battling her own anxieties to keep their baby safe. It held the pride of watching her labour for nearly seventeen hours before bringing their son into the world all on her own.

“You’re amazing,” he rested his forehead on hers and stared deep into those big green eyes that were shiny with unshed tears, “I love you so much.”

Violet placed another soft kiss to his bottom lip before dipping her head to look down at their son again. During his parent’s affectionate exchange, he had fallen asleep, exhausted by his entrance into the world.

Chris perched on the edge of the bed, looping his arm behind her shoulders, “Vi...baby, you’re a Mama.”

“I’m a Mama…” she whispered tearfully, one hand cupping her baby’s bottom as the other gently stroked his back in a motion that seemed second nature to her already.

Chris stood up straight and rummaged in the back pocket of his jeans, quickly finding his phone.

Ignoring the flood of messages that poured in when he unlocked it, he snapped the first picture of his wife and son together. Violet’s head was tilted down, peering at their son’s perfect face, lips pursed as she shushed and comforted him. She looked pale and exhausted, but beautiful, with rosy cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes as she doted on their newborn baby.

Violet felt the mattress dip beside her again as Chris joined her again, eyes closed as she simply enjoyed feeling the warmth of her little boy on her skin, “hey...”

“What is it, baby?” his voice was quiet, one large hand resting on top of the towel covering his son.

She glanced over at the clock above the door, eyes filling with tears as she noticed the time.

“Happy birthday, Daddy.”

* * *

## 

“Your Daddy is right here, sweetheart,” Eloise cooed, laying newborn Baby Evans down on the examination table beneath a bright ring-light.

The second the baby had been taken from Violet to be checked over by the midwife, he had begun letting out loud and frightened sounding cries that tugged at Chris’ heartstrings. Seeing Chris’ anxiety building, Doctor Adams suggested that he go with Eloise and the baby while she helped Violet deliver her placenta and get cleaned up.

Chris stepped up beside the table, reaching forward cautiously to comfort his son. Almost immediately though, he pulled his hand away.

Eloise noticed his uncertain movements and gave him a reassuring smile, “you can hold his hand. He’s your little boy.”

Chris smiled at her words and took the baby’s fist in between his thumb and pointer finger, “Daddy’s right here, baby. It’ll be over soon and then you can go back to your Mama.”

The baby continued to cry and then blinked his eyes open, squinting against the very bright light.

Eloise let out a little laugh at his funny little expression, beginning to stretch out the baby’s legs to check his mobility and hips, “oh, hello there. Look at you with those beautiful eyes open. Are you saying hi to your daddy?”

The baby hiccuped in response and began making those adorable little squeaks that Chris adored already. 

The rest of the examination went quickly, with Eloise declaring each part of the baby in perfect health as she went. Thankfully the baby gradually calmed, until Eloise had to give him the necessary Vitamin K shot to his thigh. It promptly sent the newborn into another flurry of tears.

Next were the footprints, Chris smiling as the baby flexed his ankle and toes when Eloise pressed his foot against the ink pad and then to his birth certificate.

Eloise giggled, seeing that the little baby’s feet almost filled the space on his birth certificate for his footprints, “he has quite big feet for such a small baby.”

“Like a little kangaroo,” Chris said proudly, stroking the top of the baby’s head as Eloise wiped the black ink from his feet, “no wonder your kicks hurt your Mama.”

Finally, Eloise fastened a tiny hospital band around the baby’s ankle, “it just says Baby Evans for now, but we can change it once you guys decide on a name for him.”

Chris nodded and watched as she expertly swaddled the baby up in a thick blanket. He tried to make note of her technique but wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to do that as quickly as she did.

“There we are, sweet boy. I’m sorry, we’re all finished now,” Eloise proclaimed over the loud, shaky cries, gently scooping the newborn up off the examination table. She turned to look over at Violet and Doctor Adams, and seeing that they were still busy, turned back to Chris.

“Ready to hold your son?” she grinned.

Chris nodded eagerly, and with a confidence that surprised Eloise, took the baby from her arms. Having nephews and a niece had given him plenty of experience with tiny babies, but he hadn’t been emotionally prepared for that moment at all. Immediately, his chest and throat tightened, and the tears followed quickly as the realisation that he finally had a family of his own sunk in.

“We’re both a mess, kid,” he laughed through his tears, gently rocking the swaddled baby in his arms.

He cupped the side of the baby’s head in his large palm, covering his little ear and using his thumb to stroke the baby’s rosy cheek. Chris was amazed when it began to calm him down.

“That’s a good boy,” Chris murmured, swaying from side to side slowly, “You’re alright. Shhh. Daddy’s not gonna let anything happen to you.”

A gentle hand on his shoulder made Chris glance up from his son, and Doctor Adams smiled at him, “Violet is all cleaned up now. We’ll be taking you all down to recovery shortly.”

Chris glanced back over at Violet’s bed. She was fast asleep, hooked up to an IV drip and propped up by numerous plumped pillows.

“How is she?” he asked, a little worried about his wife. She had worked so hard and was clearly exhausted.

Doctor Adams smiled at his concern, “We had to give her six stitches as she tore a little while pushing, but she’s doing well. I’ve given her a dose of strong painkillers so she can get a little bit of rest.”

“Thank you,” Chris said earnestly, “for everything.”

“You are more than welcome,” Doctor Adams replied, before smirking at Chris, “Are you happy to have a birthday twin?”

Chris looked back down at his son, a wide smile on his face, “He’s the best birthday gift I’ve ever had.”


	2. One: I Could Get Used to This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One is here!  
I can only apologise for the delay for this chapter - I've been absolutely swamped with university deadlines (and still am, truthfully), but I am persevering and trying to write whenever I can.  
Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, bookmarked and commented on the Prologue, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts or anything you'd like to see for the Little Evans family in future chapters.

“Chris! Come here - quick!”

Chris dropped his toothbrush in the sink and, clutching his towel around his narrow waist, scrambled to leave the bathroom. Dodger, who had been resting on the shower mat while Chris got ready, leapt into action too. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He panted, rounding the corner as his heart pounded through his chest. 

He froze when he reached their bedroom. Thick curtains across the large windows on the far side of the room blocked the early morning sunlight, leaving the large space cool and dark.

To his relief, Violet peered up at him from where she sat cross legged on their bed and gave him a beautiful grin, cheeks rosy and hair dishevelled from another sleepless night.

“We’re okay, sweetheart. Come and see this,” Violet said softly, a giggle carrying on her voice.

Chris let out a sigh of relief, and padded across the room on damp feet to the side of the bed. In front of Violet, propped up by the plush nursing cushion, baby Noah slept soundly. The angle of his head caused his right cheek to squash against his own shoulder, making Chris chuckle and wonder what on earth Violet had called him in to see. 

It was then that Noah let out a tiny squeak, his whole body jolting a little. Violet giggled again, her phone out to film their four-day-old’s first set of hiccups.

Chris gently perched on the bed beside her, and reached over to run his finger over that deliciously chubby cheek. 

“Oh, buddy,” Chris cooed with a chuckle, “have you got hiccups, little man?”

Violet smiled and stopped filming, watching as another series of hiccups racked Noah’s tiny little body. So deep in sleep, the little boy was barely disturbed by the movement, but the sweet noises he made amused his parents to no end.

Violet leant over to rest her head on Chris’ shoulder, a tired smile lifting her lips as she watched Noah, “isn’t he the most beautiful little thing?”

Chris nodded, gaze fixed to the tiny hiccupping baby, “definitely.”

The pair sat for a while longer, just watching Noah sleep until the hiccups subsided. Dodger joined the new parents, resting his head on the edge of the nursing cushion. The pup’s nose twitched, brushing the sleeve of Noah’s grey onesie and snuffling loudly. Chris smiled when Noah let out a squeak of surprise at the contact, turning his head toward the dog at his side. How responsive his son was, at only four days old, amazed him.

“Where’s your baby, Dodge?” Violet cooed, and the dog’s gaze darted across to her. 

Big brown eyes observed at her for a moment before he nudged his nose against Noah’s arm again in response.

Chris laughed and reached over to scratch between Dodger’s ears, “that’s a good boy. Looking after your baby brother.”

Dodger wagged his tail, panting as he looked between Violet and Chris, clearly pleased with the praise. Since coming home, Dodger had maintained his protective big brother role, guarding Noah’s bassinet and laying with Violet whenever she nursed the new baby. Chris couldn’t have been prouder of how well he was coping with Noah taking up their time and attention.

Noah began to stretch out suddenly, tiny arms reaching up above his head to search for a body to cling onto. When he found nobody nearby, the crying began. Before he could reach a certain decibel, Violet slid her hands beneath her baby, supporting his bottom and neck to bring him up to her shoulder. Although he had put weight on since his birth with his two-hourly feeds, Noah still felt smaller than a bag of sugar against Violet’s shoulder, and she just loved how delicate and precious he was.

“Hi sweet boy,” Violet cooed quietly against the tiny shell of his ear, pressing a tiny kiss against the wisps of dark hair on his temple, “Mama’s here. Mama’s got you.”

Chris kissed her forehead and stood from the bed. Beneath his towel, he was dry, and knew he needed to get dressed before he could make Violet her breakfast. With how unsettled Noah seemed to be, he guessed she would be occupied with tending to the baby for a while yet.

He slipped on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt before running his fingers through his damp hair, taming it back and to one side. In the mirror’s reflection, he watched Violet one-handedly arrange their wailing son into her arms against the nursing pillow, latching him onto her swollen breast with an ease that made him fall in love with her all over again. 

Whispering sweetly to him, Violet calmed the baby effortlessly as he nursed, snuffling against her breast softly. She smiled when a tiny hand reached up to rest on her sternum, and she began stroking the little fingers that reached for her.

“That’s such a good boy,” she cooed, eyes filling with tears, “Mama’s sweet boy.”

Not one to cry easily before her pregnancy, the flood of hormones that came after Noah’s birth had startled Violet at first. Now, though, she was embracing them as part of motherhood. So overwhelmed with love for her son, she barely minded when she found herself weeping over just how beautiful he was in the middle of the night or when she caught those big blue eyes peering up at her as she fed him. 

“Are you okay, baby?” 

Chris’ worried voice made her glance up, and she smiled reassuringly at him despite the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She nodded, laughing lightly at herself with a shake of her head, “I...every time I look at him Chris. I-I love him so much, and he’s so perfect, and tiny. I just can’t believe he’s ours.”

Feeling a lump form in his own throat, Chris perched beside her again on the bed, being careful not to jostle her or the feeding baby, “I know. I feel the same way.”

“I shouldn’t be crying like this,” Violet sniffled, letting go of Noah’s little hand. With gentle fingertips she adjusted his lips around her breast, making sure he was still latched on properly.

Chris shook his head, mesmerised by the movement of Noah’s rosy cheeks as he suckled, “it’s normal, sweetheart. My sisters were the same.”

Violet peered up at him, her green eyes shining, “I’m sorry I’m such a mess right now.”

“What?” Chris looked confused, his brow furrowing, “baby...you aren’t a mess. Please don’t apologise.”

She bit her lower lip to try and stop the sob escaping, her shoulders shuddering a little with the effort, “Chris...look at me. I haven’t showered since Tuesday. I’m leaking milk and bleeding everywhere. I keep weeping like Titanic is on a constant re-run in the house. I don’t feel like myself at all.”

“Sweetheart, you just had a baby four days ago,” Chris reminded her gently, “you’re beautiful, and focused on being such an amazing Mama right now. I couldn’t care less about any of those things as long as you’re happy.”

“I am happy,” Violet sobbed, “It’s just that everything hurts.”

Right after Noah was born when Violet had been resting, Chris’ Mom had warned him about moments like this. When the emotions of new motherhood would overwhelm her and everything would seem impossible. When it would be his responsibility to put his own anxieties aside and just be there for her.

“Did you want painkillers? One of those iced pads from the freezer?” he asked, trying to recall the remedies in the house ready for Violet to use. Most of them had been suggestions from his sisters.

Nobody had warned her just how uncomfortable she would continue to be days after delivering her son for fear of causing the first time mother more anxiety than she already had during her pregnancy. Between the healing stitches and the continuous flow of blood pouring from between her legs, Violet had never been in more pain. 

“Some painkillers, please,” she whimpered, trying hard to focus on the pull of Noah’s mouth against her breast rather than the throbbing between her legs and the cramping deep in her abdomen.

Chris got up, and dutifully, Dodger took his place at Violet’s side, resting his heavy head on her knee.

“I’m okay, Bubba,” she said to the dog, giving him a soft smile through her tears. Dodger licked at the hand resting on Noah’s hip, still unconvinced. 

Armed with two tablets and a glass of water, Chris returned a few moments later. With her free hand, Violet managed to take the strong painkillers and sip the water to wash them down, hoping that they kicked in soon to ease the stinging and throbbing between her thighs.

Soon after, Noah’s suckling at his Mama’s breast slowed, and she peered down at him to see that he was fast asleep. His head pulled away from her nipple, mouth open and blowing little puffs of warm breath across her skin. 

Violet let out a little giggle at just how cute he was, running the tip of her finger down the short bridge of his nose, “oh, little man. It’s such a good job that you’re so cute. You’ve torn Mama’s vagina to shreds, y’know?”

Chris laughed, threading his fingers through Dodger’s fur as Violet lay the baby on the nursing pillow in her lap so that she could re-dress herself. 

“You think that’s why they make ‘em so cute?” she pondered aloud, smoothing a small palm over Noah’s wisps of dark blonde hair, “So that women forget about the pain and want to have a hundred more of them?”

“A hundred more, huh?” Chris asked in amusement, raising a brow and smirking.

Violet giggled, “well maybe not a hundred.”

* * *

“Pancakes for Mama. Boring omelette for Daddy,” Chris sighed.

He tried to ignore the deliciously tempting scent of Violet’s blueberry pancakes as he slid them from the hot pan onto a plate. Beside her plate sat his own egg-white omelette, which paled in comparison He swore that as soon as filming for his latest project was over, he would be back to indulging himself alongside his wife again. 

Glancing over at Noah, he smiled. The baby was awake, but only barely, being soothed to sleep by the gentle rock of the high-tech baby swing his brother had bought as a baby shower gift. Already, it was proving to be a God-send, and Chris could only hope that Noah continued to enjoy it. 

Chris picked up both plates and took them to the small round breakfast table in the middle of the kitchen, setting the meals down in front of his and Violet’s respective seats. While he waited for her, he poured himself a coffee and Violet a glass of fresh juice.

“God, it feels so good to have clean hair again.”

Chris looked up as Violet entered the kitchen, hair damp and combed through, and face rosy and shiny from her shower. In her leggings and one of his old button-downs, he admired just how relaxed and beautiful she looked. 

“Ooooh pancakes!” she said, spotting the breakfast waiting in her usual spot at the table.

Chris brought the drinks to the table too, leaning down to give Violet a soft kiss, which she accepted happily. 

“Thank you, baby,” she whispered against his plump lips, pecking at them once more, “it smells amazing.”

“Hope it tastes just as good,” he quipped.

Violet smiled when he pulled away, “how’s Noah been?”

“Well, he’s been busy while you’ve been in the shower, Mama. I made breakfast, and he’s tuckered himself out,” Chris joked.

Violet laughed, turning to look at the newborn in the baby swing, “what?”

“Go see,” Chris prompted, sitting down in his seat and beginning to cut into his omelette before it went cold.

Violet padded over to Noah, and smiled as she took the little bouquet of pale blue and white roses from across his legs. She buried her nose into the spray immediately, inhaling the sweet floral scent.

“They’re beautiful,” she murmured, before spotting an odd square shape beneath Noah’s arm.

Giggling at the prospect of the surprise, she gently lifted her baby’s hand just enough to tug the cream envelope out from beneath it. Violet peeled it open and slid the thick card out into her hands. The black and white photograph across the front that Scott had taken had perfectly captured the moment that the new parents had brought Noah home from the hospital. Violet and Chris sat on the sofa, Violet cradling the tiny new baby in her arms as Chris peered down at him with a big beaming smile. Meanwhile, Dodger’s head rested on Violet’s knee, nose poking at the baby’s tiny toes inquisitively. Immediately, all of the emotions of that day came flooding back, and brought fresh tears.

“What is this?” Violet whimpered, unable to wipe the smile from her face as she opened the card up to see Chris’ messy handwriting inside.

_ Dear Violet. Baby. Sweetheart. My beautiful wife, and the most gorgeous Mama I've ever seen. _

_ In case we haven't told you enough lately, we love you. More than anything. For everything you do for your boys. For being there when things are scary or hard, and lighting up the darkest rooms with the biggest, most beaming smiles. _

_ Remember that you're the most amazing Mama. _

_ We know things aren't always easy right now, but we're with you every step of the way. _

_ Your boys, your team, your family. _

_ We love you to the moon and back, now and always. _

_ Chris, Noah and Dodger _

_ P.S. Noah says that his first word will probably still be 'Dada'. Sorry about that. _

Unable to contain herself, Violet began sobbing. She immediately set the card and flowers down on the countertop nearby, working to unbuckle her sleeping baby from his seat to cuddle him close. Even though she knew he truly had nothing to do with the overwhelmingly sweet gesture, she just needed someone to hold onto until Chris got to her. 

Thankfully, he wrapped her up in his arms moments later, and Dodger wedged himself between their legs as Violet cried into Chris’ chest, her tears dripping onto the top of Noah’s head. She tilted her head back, meeting her husband’s lips in a soft kiss.

“You’re such a dork. But I love you for it.”

Chris laughed and kissed her again, “I love you too, sweetheart. Did you like the flowers?”

“They’re beautiful,” she said, stroking Noah’s back as he stirred between their chests.

“Noah picked them out himself,” Chris shrugged, “I take no credit.”

Violet giggled, “oh really? We have a very smart newborn in that case.”

“A genius.”

Violet tilted her head down again to kiss the top of her baby’s head and play along, “thank you, sweet boy. Did you help Daddy with his surprise? You picked Mama some gorgeous roses. Thank you so much.”

Chris held his little family close and brought a hand up to cup the back of Violet’s neck beneath the curtain of her hair, stroking the soft curls of red hair at the nape of her neck.

The trio stood entangled for several sweet moments, enjoying the warmth of being so close, with Violet’s head resting against Chris’ chest, and their baby sandwiched lightly between them.

“There is one thing though,” Violet said softly, breaking the silence.

Chris furrowed his brow as she lifted her head and peered down at Noah. She pressed a little kiss to his forehead before smiling sweetly.

“Mama loves you, baby...but after everything, your first word better not be ‘Dada’.”


	3. Two: Don't Worry About a Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> I hope 2020 brings you all happiness, success and good health.  
Apologies again for the delay for this chapter, but between Christmas, New Year, university assignments and preparation for my second teaching placement which starts next week, things have been crazy busy.
> 
> This chapter isn't up to my usual preferred standard, but I hope you all enjoy the fluff nonetheless.  
Also, thank you to everyone who has left kudos or commented on this fic. It means so, so much to me and whenever I'm feeling uninspired, I come back to those comments to fuel the next chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know your thoughts!

**Two: Don’t Worry About a Thing**

Before Noah was born, Chris could count the number of sunrises he had intentionally watched on one hand. 

Few and far between, he had never really had the opportunity to appreciate the peace of the early mornings he tried so hard to avoid before his son was born. Chris now looked forward to the four a.m. wakeup calls, when he’d get up with Noah and Dodger and stand at the patio doors to watch the sunrise.

An overwhelming feeling of peace swept over him as he stood at the glass, rocking from foot-to-foot with his tiny two-week-old son curled against his bare chest. There was nowhere else he’d rather be in that moment. 

“It’s gonna be a beautiful day, kiddo,” Chris commented, squinting as the sun peeked over the thick treeline at the edge of the property. 

With gentle fingertips, Chris made soothing circular motions across Noah’s back, hoping to keep the baby settled for a little longer. Dodger appeared at the glass, finished with his morning business and starting to paw at the door. Chris leant over and let the pup back inside before closing and locking the door once again. Dodger brushed along Chris’ shins, stopping to curl into the warm rectangular patch of new sunlight on the wooden floor. 

Satisfied that the show of the sunrise was over, Chris moved into the lounge, laying Noah down on his changing mat and retrieving the caddy of supplies that resided beneath the coffee table. Noah whimpered, his pouty bottom lip trembling as Chris unfastened the poppers along the legs of his onesie, slipping the baby’s skinny, bird-like legs out. 

“I know, pal, but Mama will want to feed you when she gets up, and we want you all clean before then,” Chris cooed over Noah’s warbling cries. He shimmied Noah’s onesie up around his waist, before deftly unfastening the wet diaper. 

With the pre-moistened cotton balls Violet prepared every evening, Chris began gently cleaning Noah up, pleased when his cries lessened into soft whimpers and coos.

“That’s a good boy,” Chris continued to praise the baby, trying hard to focus on wiping him thoroughly with the small, soft fluffs of cotton.

As he wiped over Noah’s lower abdomen, he flinched as he recalled his terror the day before when Noah’s umbilical cord stump had finally detached while Chris had been changing his diaper. Never had Chris been more petrified, than when something _ fell off _ his perfect little baby under his hands. 

Violet had been more than amused, not even trying to be good-natured and spare Chris’ feelings when she had found him stood in a state of total shock over the half-naked baby. 

_ “I broke the baby,” _was all Chris said brokenly, before Violet burst into peals of delightful giggles, simultaneously irritating and surprising her husband. It lasted until she pointed out the freshly formed, perfect little belly button their son now sported and the shrivelled cord left in the cotton pad.

Once he was sure Noah was clean, he pressed a soft kiss to that little indent in his son’s rounded belly, amused by the sweet coos that came out of the baby. Chris lifted his head and imitated the soft vowel noises back at Noah as he fastened him back into his romper, knowing that he sounded ridiculous but not caring one bit. 

A pair of arms enveloped his narrow waist as he straightened up, and Chris smiled as Violet lay her head between his shoulder blades. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet scent of her shampoo and light perfume. 

“Good morning,” she murmured, voice still a little sleepy and slow.

“Good morning, angel,” Chris replied, lifting her hand by the wrist to place a soft kiss to her palm, “I have one clean young man reporting for breakfast.”

Violet smiled, “you’re such a goofball.”

She let go of Chris’ waist and stepped up alongside him at the changing table, beaming down at Noah, “hi, my sweet baby. Good morning. Have you had a nice cuddle with Daddy?”

Noah’s gaze flitted back and forth between the two faces in front of him, and Violet cooed when he managed to focus his gaze on her face for a brief moment longer than usual. She scooped Noah up and placed at least ten soft kisses to his chubby cheeks before bringing him to rest against her chest. Although he was certainly gaining steady weight, Noah still felt gorgeously tiny in her arms.

“Thank you for changing him,” Violet looked up at Chris, who was just smiling softly at the pair, arms folded across his broad chest. She couldn’t help but admire the way his t-shirt sleeves strained over his biceps. 

Chris pressed a kiss to her forehead, “please don’t thank me for it. He’s my boy. This parenting stuff isn’t all down to you.”

Violet smiled at him and brought her free hand up to his bearded cheek, tilting his face down so that she could lean up to kiss him, “you’re the best.”

Chris smirked, feeling his cheeks heat a little at her compliment, “I know.” 

A sweet laugh bubbled from Violet, and she smacked his arm, “go and shower you big dork.”

Laughing, Chris kissed her once more before nuzzling the side of Noah’s head, whispering for him to “be a good boy for Mama” before he left to get himself ready for the day. 

* * *

The day passed in the usual routine, with Chris and Violet taking it in turns to hold, change and burp Noah, while Violet would breastfeed whenever Noah was hungry every two hours or so. 

Confidence in her ability in breastfeeding growing, Violet became immediately aware when things began to change. It was little, infrequent things to begin with, that became more and more noticeable over the days since Noah was almost two weeks old. He would take short breaks to gasp for breath during his feeds, and burst into a flurry of uncontrollable tears every time he stopped nursing, screaming continuously with no apparent cause. He always became particularly distressed whenever Violet or Chris tried to burp him, screaming as loudly as he could and squirming uncomfortably. Violet tried hard not to let it get to her, but as his discomfort seemed to escalate, she knew something wasn’t right, and the anxiety crept in.

“Woah, little guy,” Chris exclaimed, padding into the lounge carrying two mugs of tea with Dodger hot on his heels. 

Dodger startled as Noah let out a particularly loud wail, causing the dog to nervously retreat to his bed in the corner of the room to hide. 

With limbs curled in tightly against his body like a taut bow-string, the baby was inconsolable as he lay across Violet’s lap, squirming and crying at the top of his lungs. His face was beet red, and a dribble of milk trickled from between his pouty lips. Quickly, his shrill cries made Chris’ ears ring unpleasantly, tugging at his heartstrings.

Chris set the mugs down on the coffee table, keeping his gaze fixed on Violet. Her bright green eyes were flooded with tears, ready to spill over at any moment as she averted her gaze from both him and their little boy.

“Sweetheart?” he asked tentatively, not wanting to upset her further, “you want me to take him?”

Violet shrugged and swiped roughly at her eyes with the sleeves of her soft dove-grey shirt in a swift movement that surprised Chris. A little bothered by her abrupt response, he leaned over and slid his hands beneath Noah, bringing the baby upright so that his tiny head perched on his broad shoulder.

“What’s going on, Noah? It’s alright,” he murmured, face turned to press his lips against the baby’s ear, “what’s got you all upset, little guy?”

Noah’s screaming quietened a little to soft cries and wails as Chris’ hand smoothed broad circles over his back. Chris continued to murmur soft praise to the baby, peppering tiny kisses to his head and holding him close to try and ensure that he felt safe.

“He hates me,” Violet croaked, her voice small and almost drowned out by her baby’s cries.

Chris’ head snapped around to look at her, and he saw the tears finally fall, flowing down her freckled cheeks, “what?”

“He hates me, Chris. He just cries when I try to feed him, and he screams if I try to burp him or hold him afterwards. It’s like I’m causing him pain,” Violet sobbed, shoulders heaving as she hastily wrapped her robe back around herself to cover her bare skin, “I’m his Mama. I should know what to do to make it better, and I don’t.”

Perching on the edge of the sofa in front of her, Chris shook his head slowly, taking one hand away from Noah to reach out and hold his wife. He was thankful that she accepted his contact, curling her fingers around his and squeezing them tightly. A lump formed in his throat when he felt the tremble of her hand. 

“Baby, he doesn’t hate you. He _ can’t _hate you. You’re his entire world,” Chris soothed, “maybe it’s something we should talk to his paediatrician about? We have her number.”

“What if there’s something wrong with our baby, Chris?” Violet hiccuped, her bottom lip trembling at the mere thought of some serious underlying issue causing her gorgeous little boy so much distress. 

Chris stared straight at her, his blue eyes focusing intently, “then the doctor will know what to do. Listen, baby: he’s still putting on weight, and he’s happy most of the time. He’s alert and he sleeps and he’s just the most chilled little guy in the world. It can’t be anything serious, but just to be on the safe side, we’ll check up with the doctor.”

Violet exhaled deeply, nodding as she felt her heart rate slow back down to a normal pace, “okay.”

“Okay. I’ll give Doctor Richards a call once he’s asleep.”

* * *

True to his word, Chris called Doctor Richards a short while later. He and Violet spent half an hour on the phone with her, voicing their concerns about Noah’s sudden discomfort and dislike of breastfeeding. The sweet doctor reassured them that while it didn’t sound like anything serious, Noah could be experiencing some colic and acid reflux, but she couldn’t confirm anything unless she gave the baby a thorough checkup. With an appointment for Noah scheduled for early the next morning, Chris thanked her profusely and ended the call.

“She doesn’t sound worried,” Violet noted, gently rubbing Noah’s back as she paced the lounge with him.

The baby finally drifted into a fitful sleep after a long crying fit. Violet tried to lay him down several times, only for the baby to startle and begin crying once more. Just to keep him asleep, she resigned herself to pacing for the duration of his nap.

“No,” Chris agreed, “she doesn’t. Which is good.”

Violet sighed, trying to ignore the deep ache of her lower back from the strain of pacing and supporting the baby’s tiny body as he slept, “I just want to make everything better for him.”

Chris tucked his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and nodded, “I know sweetheart. I do too.”

* * *

Violet handed Noah over to Lisa, smiling widely at the joyous expression on Chris’ mom’s face as she cradled her grandson.

“Hello, sweetheart. Look at you - you’re getting so big! Yes, you are,” she praised, earning a string of soft coos from Noah.

Violet laughed and tucked her legs beneath her as she settled onto the sofa. Dodger, a little put out that Chris had gone out without him early that morning, jumped up onto the sofa beside Violet, setting his heavy head on her knee. Immediately, she rewarded him with thorough head scratches between and behind his floppy ears, that made the dog’s eyes close in pleasure. 

“Look how alert he is,” Lisa cooed in delight, sitting beside Violet and laying Noah vertically along her thighs so that she could get a good look at him, “you’ve got those big blue eyes like your Daddy.”

“He sure does,” Violet agreed, “he’s getting more and more like Chris every day.”

Lisa smiled at that, stroking a finger down Noah’s rosy cheek as the baby kicked his legs excitedly against her tummy, “Chris said that his medicine is helping him settle now.”

Violet nodded in agreement. It had been four days since Noah’s appointment with his paediatrician, who had confirmed that Noah was suffering with severe acid reflux and colic. To ease his tummy pains and discomfort, she had prescribed some medication, which was already beginning to take effect. 

“It’s made such a difference,” Violet said, scratching behind Dodger’s ear, “he still struggles when we have to burp him, and he gets awfully upset sometimes when he can’t feed properly, but he definitely seems calmer.”

“That must be such a relief. Carly had colic when she was a newborn, and it just broke my heart not being able to do anything for her,” Lisa explained.

Violet chuckled a little sadly, focusing on the tiny tufts of fur behind Dodger’s ears to distract from the tears burning in the corner of her eyes, “I know. I feel like the worst mom in the world.”

Lisa looked over at her daughter-in-law, her heart aching for her as she recalled the anxiety she experienced as a new mother, “sweetheart, you’re a fantastic Mama to this little boy. Look at how happy and gorgeous he is. I know it’s hard but please, don’t blame yourself.”

“I’m trying really hard, but the exhaustion doesn’t help,” Violet admitted before pausing and raising an eyebrow at her mother-in-law, “Chris has spoken to you about it, hasn’t he?” 

Lisa nodded, a soft smile on her face, “he did in the beginning. He said the first few days were hard for you.”

Violet nodded, eyes closing tightly at the thought of those first days after her baby was born, “oh God, they were. It’s just such a rush of different emotions - the exhaustion, the pain, but then the absolute overwhelming joy and love I felt for Chris and Noah all at once. It was just a lot to deal with along with all the changes to my body, and sleep schedule and just knowing that this tiny little boy needs me for _ everything _.” 

“That’s all normal,” Lisa reassured with a little laugh tinted with nostalgia, “I went through it four times over with each of mine, combined with the dreaded mom guilt of having to give each of my older kids less attention every time a new baby arrived. It never gets easier, but you learn to deal with it and find ways to cope with juggling it all. I promise. Plus, you’ll always have me, and Carly and Shan around to help out when things get rough. We understand what you’re going through better than anyone.”

“Thank you,” Violet threaded her fingers into Dodger’s thick, soft fur, “Chris is obviously amazing, but it’s nice to talk to someone who’s been through it all, and be reassured that I’m not completely incompetent.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Lisa cooed, her hand cupping Noah’s head and her palm smoothing over his dark hair, “you are most certainly not incompetent. You’ve given me the most beautiful little grandson, and you’re clearly amazing enough to put up with my eldest son, and for that alone, you deserve a medal.”

Violet laughed, shaking her head, although she couldn’t deny the truth behind Lisa’s words. While Chris was a wonderful, affectionate husband, his anxious energy often meant that he was hyperactive and, at times, a little high-strung. Even Chris admitted that finding someone to cope with his personality was a real challenge and that he felt blessed to have Violet in his life. In truth, she was somewhat worried about the not so distant future, when he and Noah would inevitably team up to cause mayhem in the house. 

“It’s what I signed up for,” Violet shrugged with another laugh, feeling very lucky to have the Evans family in her corner.

* * *

While Noah’s medicine eased his symptoms greatly during the day, when he had the luxury of napping sporadically around the house and in his Mama’s arms or on his Daddy’s chest, the night brought a whole new set of challenges. Doctor Richards had suggested propping Noah’s mattress up at a slight angle to prevent the painful build-up of acid in his throat and belly. As a result of his change in sleeping position, settling Noah for more than forty-five minutes to an hour at a time in the night was seemingly impossible.

Noah’s cries broke through Chris’ light slumber, causing him to groan and throw his forearm over his eyes. As he peeped them open, his eyes burned with the exhaustion of being woken again. Beside him, Violet was struggling herself, already beginning to wearily roll out of bed in the darkness to tend to the baby again. 

_ Was it the sixth or seventh time now? _

Blearily, he reached over and pressed his hand to her waist, catching her before she could lift herself from the mattress, “I’ll get him, sweetheart.”

“Mmm,” Violet mumbled, too tired to even respond properly as she flopped back onto the mattress in the dark, burying her face back into her pillow and burrowing beneath the warm comforter. 

Chris rolled off the mattress and stumbled the short distance to Noah’s crib, where he was already kicking up a fuss. The baby was hiccupping and sobbing, face red and scrunched up in discomfort, even as his Daddy shushed him and scooped him out of the confines of his bed.

“What’s going on, pal?” Chris mumbled, lips pressing to the side of Noah’s head, “are you not feeling too good?” 

Of course, Noah didn’t reply and feeling a little guilty that he couldn’t get the baby to settle to let Violet rest, Chris carried him from the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

“We’ll let your Mama get some sleep,” Chris whispered into the baby’s ear, “I have an idea.”

Once downstairs, Chris found one of Noah’s thin blankets in the wicker basket next to the sofa and spread it out across the sofa cushions. Frowning a little in concentration, he folded it in the way he’d watched his sisters do so many times before, as well as the Youtube videos he’d watched in the days after Noah’s doctor’s appointment.

Laying the baby down in the middle of the triangle of soft cotton, Chris tucked and folded it until the little disgruntled baby was tightly swaddled. For a moment, he thought it might be too tight, but Noah fell quiet almost as soon as his Daddy was finished, blinking tearily. Although he was still snuffling and hiccuping, it was clear that he felt much calmer being cocooned and cosy. 

“Does that feel better, buddy?” Chris smiled, quite pleased with himself as he checked over the edges of the swaddle to make sure it was secure, “wrapped up like a little burrito.” 

Noah let out a considerably large yawn, face scrunching adorably in a way that made Chris smile, “Are you ready for a good night’s sleep now? You must be exhausted, little guy.” 

Before picking Noah up again, Chris couldn’t help but grab his phone, snapping a picture of his little boy fast asleep in the near-perfect swaddle he’d achieved. With a smirk, he sent it to both the family group chat and group chat of his Avengers cast-mates, with the caption, ‘_ If I do say so myself, that’s a pretty decent swaddle right there. Clearly, Noah also agrees.’ _

As Chris climbed back into bed, his son and wife both finally fast asleep alongside him, Chris heard his phone start to ping with the influx of witty replies from his family and friends. If he hadn’t have been so utterly exhausted, he would have responded right away. 

Instead, he was out like a light.


	4. Three: Stars & Stripes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally here. I’ve finally had a few days to write and edit this chapter between teaching and university assignments. I’m clearly not from America so this is just how I imagine a fourth of July gathering to go, so if it’s inaccurate I can only apologise. 
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know your thoughts! Reading your ideas, comments and feedback makes me so happy, and really inspires me to write more chapters.

** _Three: Stars & Stripes_ **

Noah was the main attraction of his Grandma Lisa’s infamous Fourth of July party. Uncle Scott had gifted his nephew a stars and stripes printed romper, which Violet had paired with a blue linen sunhat to protect his head from the blistering heat. 

There wasn’t a single guest who didn’t clamour to hold the newborn whenever either of his parents passed by with him. Chris was eventually gathered away by the men of the family into discussions about sport, politics and fatherhood, leaving Violet to fend for herself.

_ “He’s just the cutest little thing!” _

_ “He has Chris’ big blue eyes.” _

_ “And your lovely long lashes, Vi.” _

_ “He’s getting so big already.” _

_ “Doesn’t he look like Ethan and Miles when they were small?” _

_ “Isn’t he a good boy!” _

As the Evans family members cooed over the baby, stroking his rosy cheeks, playing with his tiny fingers and bare toes, they seemed oblivious to his mother’s discomfort. Violet’s breasts ached with the need to nurse her baby for the first time in hours, which only increased tenfold when he began to squirm and cry in his Aunty Shanna’s arms. Big tears rolled down Noah’s cheeks as he wailed loudly enough to be heard over the music, causing Chris to glance over worriedly from the huddle of Evans men over by the grill. 

“Uh-oh. I think this little guy wants his Mama,” Shanna remarked, sliding Noah over into Violet’s grasp. 

The other women cooed sympathetically as Violet shushed the distressed little boy, feeling her cheeks flush and her heart rate begin to quicken.

Excusing herself politely, Violet escaped to a much quieter part of the house to try and feed Noah. The small study at the front of the house was far from the excitement of the party, giving Violet the peace she craved to try and settle her baby and her own racing heartbeat.

“C’mon cutie,” Violet whispered, gently guiding Noah’s head towards her nipple with her hand gently cupped around the back of his skull. 

The baby fussed, pressing his lips together in a tight line before arching his back a little and straining away from her. 

Since his diagnosis with acid reflux and colic and the subsequent medication and treatment, Noah had found his knack with nursing again. Sometimes though, if he got too upset, he struggled to focus on what he wanted making it hard to get him to latch on.

“You’re a hungry boy, Roo,” Violet murmured, seeing Noah’s mouth shift into a sad pout, where his bottom lip wobbled, “please just latch on for Mama, baby. C’mon. You’ll feel so much better once your tummy is full sweetheart.”

One more press of her nipple against Noah’s lower lip and the baby opened his mouth wide, finally latching on and beginning his fervent suckling. 

With a sigh of relief, Violet leant back against the comfy reading chair and closed her eyes, listening to the faint muffled hubbub of the guests and music out in the yard and Noah’s soft whimpers and snuffles against her breast. 

The party was great and she was trying desperately to have a wonderful time, but the whispers of social anxiety that used to plague Violet so horribly had crept in, dampening her spirits. Especially when surrounded by Chris’ family, no matter how kind and accepting they were of her, she felt like they were always watching her, particularly now she had Noah to look after too. 

_ They’re judging you because Chris’ cousin Amelia had twins and was back in her size 4 jeans three months later. _

_ You passed Noah off to Chris to get a drink, and everyone saw it. They think you want to palm your baby off on his Daddy too much. _

The thought of disappointing them was almost too much to bear, and she took deep breaths to try and clear her thoughts and focus on the soft pulls of her son’s mouth against her skin. Her fingertips swirled on the back of Noah’s tiny head, tracing the curls and wisps of hair gently. It began to soothe him, and the baby’s eyes gradually closed until he was snoozing and suckling contentedly.

The click of the door handle made her open her eyes, and she smiled at the sight of Chris. He looked unbearably handsome in his patriotic attire of a fitted royal blue polo shirt that strained around his biceps and pectorals, jeans, sneakers and a backwards NASA baseball cap that Violet teased him for. Secretly, she adored it, but calling him an overgrown frat-boy was too tempting to pass up.

“I wondered where you snuck off to,” Chris said softly as he closed the door gently behind him, not wanting to disturb the baby.

Violet looked down at Noah as Chris stepped further into the room, “I’m sorry. He was just getting so grouchy, and everyone wanted to hold him and touch him, which is so sweet, and I’m not complaining, but-”

“It’s a bit much,” Chris agreed, holding his hands up, “I’m not taking offence baby. My family are intense at the best of times, let alone en masse and when there’s a stinking cute baby involved.”

Violet smiled at that, stroking the wispy blonde hairs that curled over Noah’s tiny ears, “he’s just not used to all the sounds and smells and voices. It took me so long to get him to settle down to feed because he was just so worked up.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Chris said, pressing a kiss to the top of Violet’s head and setting his hand on her shoulder as he peered down at his three-week-old son, “little guy is just like his Mama.”

“It’s not exactly a trait I’d like him to get from me,” Violet sighed, “I’m hoping it’s just because he’s so little and hasn’t been around this many people before.”   


“It probably is sweetheart, I’m just teasing,” Chris said softly, “Ma saved you some barbeque. She figured you’d be in here feeding him when I asked if she’d seen you. Said you’d need refuelling afterwards so she put you a plate aside before the guys get to it first.”

“She’s right,” Violet smiled, “as always. The amount this kid eats, I’ll have to start eating as many calories as you to keep up with him.”

Chris chuckled but took a step back when Noah pulled away abruptly from Violet’s breast to take a deep breath, followed by a loud cry. Unfazed, Violet gently propped him upright against her shoulder and began rubbing a hand firmly over his back to help him bring up the trapped wind that used to cause him so much discomfort. 

The baby whimpered and grizzled in protest, squirming his tiny body beneath his mother’s dainty, but persistent hands.  “That’s my good boy,” she cooed, “Burp for Mama. That’s it. C’mon.”

With a little more coaxing, Noah let out a satisfying burp which made Chris laugh at the surprising volume of it. 

He leant over Violet’s shoulder to kiss his son’s forehead, “good job, Champ.”

“You can head back out if you want,” Violet said, bringing Noah back down to lay in the crook of her arm, “I just wanna feed him a little from the other side so I don’t get sore, then I’ll come back.”

Chris shook his head, crossing the room to perch in the armchair by the window, “it’s fine, sweetheart. I’ll wait. Honestly, I was getting a little suffocated out there too. There’s only so many times you can be asked the same hundred questions by people before you need a breather.”

* * *

“Babe, could you grab the extra blanket and the ear defenders from his bag please?” Violet threw over her shoulder, gently rubbing Noah’s back as he dozed against her chest. 

The red, blue and white fairy lights strung around the deck and rest of the yard cast a colourful glow against the rosy planes of Noah’s cherubic little face. Chris pressed a kiss to Violet’s temple, murmuring a “no problem baby” which was admittedly a little slurred. She smiled at him and turned back to face Carly, who had an equally sleepy Stella on her knee. The sweet four-year-old was insisting on staying up for the fireworks, despite her two older brothers having already crashed out in the beds upstairs. 

“Reckon she’ll make it?” Violet giggled softly, nodding towards Stella who was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Carly laughed and nodded, using her free hand to stir her colourful cocktail with a straw, “she’s a stubborn one.” 

“Chris ordered ear defenders for Noah,” Violet said, “I don’t know how happy he’ll be to wear them, but Chris didn’t want to risk hurting his ears with the fireworks.”

Smiling, Carly ran her fingers through her daughter’s silky blonde hair, “he’s an amazing Dad, isn’t he?” 

Violet nodded, “more than I could ever hope for.”

Chris came back to her side then, tucking the pale blue blanket around Noah’s tiny body to keep him warm from the cool breeze blowing through the yard now the sun had set. Violet smiled and watched closely as Chris inspected the pale blue ear defenders closely before stretching them open and gently sliding them over Noah’s ears. Thankfully, the baby didn’t even stir, clearly too exhausted from a busy day of being cuddled and fussed over.

“My God! He looks so cute,” Carly squealed, lifting her phone to snap a picture of the little family together, with Chris and Violet laughing over how sweet Noah looked wearing the rather large ear defenders.

“They had good Amazon reviews,” Chris remarked, adjusting the soft band atop Noah’s head so it sat more comfortably.

Violet pressed a soft kiss to his jawline, giggling softly, “you’re such a Dad, Boston.”

Chris took hold of her jaw gently in one large hand, tilting her head back just enough to bring his mouth down onto hers. Despite tasting the whiskey and beer on his tongue, Violet relaxed against him, moaning gently when he pulled away from her.

“I love you,” he murmured, bringing his hand down to stroke the side of her neck, “so fuckin’ much.”

“You get a potty mouth when you drink, baby,” Violet said fondly, patting his cheek, “But I love you too.”

Chris laughed heartily, trailing his knuckles down her arm before opening up his palm to run his fingertips over Noah’s hair, “poor kid’s first word is going to be ‘fuck’.”

Violet shook her head at him, “not if Mama has anything to say about that.”

The fireworks started, making the gathered guests gasp in surprise and awe as a shower of blue, red and silver sparkles filled the air. Chris perched on the edge of the lounge chairs beside his wife and son, looping his arm around her shoulder to hold her close. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, gazing up at the inky sky being filled with smoke and colours. 

As each bang brought sizzles and awe, Chris found himself drawn to watch his little family instead. They brought him more wonder than he had ever dreamt of. 

Noah slept comfortably, his ear defenders protecting his delicate ears from the deafening cacophony of explosions as his little fingers grasped the edge of Violet’s white tee, pulling at the fabric just enough to expose some of her creamy skin to Chris’ gaze. 

Softly, he pressed his lips to her cheekbone, inhaling her sweet scent mingled with the hint of barbecue smoke lingering in her hair. She turned her head to meet his lips, gently catching his bottom lip between hers.

“Happy Fourth of July,” she murmured into his mouth, lips turning up into a tempting grin as she felt his breathy moan. 

“Tease,” he growled lowly when she pulled back to lean her forehead against his. Chris slid his palm around to the back of her neck, tangling his fingers through the soft strands of hair. 

Stella’s yelp of delight at the largest firework yet made the couple part, and turn to smile at the sight of their niece’s excitement. She stood beside her mother, clad in pyjamas that were a little too big for her petite frame, jumping up and down on the spot with her arms raised above her head in excitement.

“I can’t wait until he can do that too,” Violet remarked, rubbing Noah’s tiny back as he continued to sleep, lips hanging open in an adorable ‘o’ shape. 

Chris stared up at the sky and the final flashes of light with a soft smile, “me neither.”


End file.
